Firemaking
Firemaking is a fairly simple skill that allows you to makes fires from different types of wood. Fires can be useful if you need to cook fish or meat in your travels and there are no nearby stoves or fires. First off you will require a Tinderbox to create the fire and any choice of logs depending on your firemaking level. Normal logs are cut from a normal tree if you are just starting out at level one. Higher levels will enable you to burn wood faster and burn higher tier logs, also you can get logs by cutting down trees around with any type of axe instead of buying them off players. 'Firemaking Level Up Sound. ' Logs Logs are collected from cutting down certain types of trees. Training Firemaking You could train this skill along with Woodcutting, and instead of dropping the logs, which many people tend to do, make them into fires. NOTE: If you would like to change your axe check the main article on woodcutting for more info on the different axes you can use. Level 1-3 Train your level to 3 on Tutorial Island with the basic tools given to you by the Survival Expert by cutting normal trees and making them into fires. Level 3-15 Once you have arrived in Lumbridge go and bank you items obtained from the Island near Draynor Village or Al-Kharid. Then wield your Bronze axe and with your Tinderbox go cut normal trees near a bank. Cutting and burning until you obtain your desired level. 15-30 There is an Oak tree right near Draynor Village bank, you can cut that down and then burn these until level 30, if you get bored a long the way you can change your location to Varrock or Seer's Village. 30-45 Draynor and Seers' Village are some of the best places to cut Willow trees as they are close to a bank and there is a big open space to light your fires. 45-99 The best place by far to chop and burn Maple logs is north of Seers' Villages bank where there is a cluster of tree spawns. Maples are also by far the quickest xp rate for cutting and burning logs, that is if you are not planning on buying them in bulk. 60-99 At 60 you are able to cut and burn Yew logs to 99 however despite that the increase in xp per log burnt this way is not reccomended unless you are cutting them for money. Although if you are a rich player you could buy the logs from other players and burn them, this way would allow you to gain more xp than if you had cut them. 75-99 It is best to buy Magic logs if you want to get the best xp perhour, however it is very expensive and so most players will cut Yew logs instead. Quest rewards *Fur n' Seek - 500 experience *The giant dwarf - 1,500 experience *Heroes quest - 1575 experience *Enakhra's Lament - 7,000 experience Category:Firemaking Category:Skills